


Thought you looked lonely...

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: Gindeldore. But make it loner x cookie-giver during high school lunch au
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Thought you looked lonely...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this time in high school when a nice girl I never met before gave me her cookies during lunch because she thought I looked lonely

Albus Dumbledore considered lunch his down time. He would go to the cafeteria, search for an open seat, and either read or peruse his timeline on Twitter. Some quality me time. The babble of the other students would blur into white noise and he would be in his own little world.

“Erm, uh.... hey,” a voice said while lightly tapping on his shoulder.

Albus jumped. He looked up. It was a boy, maybe a sophomore. Albus never saw him before. The high school he went to was extremely large, so that wasn’t surprising. Actually, it was three high schools on one campus. Albus stared at the stranger. He was quite good looking, with golden hair kept carelessly shaggy, and striking eyes that were two different colors.

“Hi.” Albus didn’t really know what else to say. His mind was rather empty.

“Well, I saw you sitting all by yourself and thought you looked lonely. Want my cookies?” The boy held out a bag of three chocolate chip cookies. The ones given with the school bought lunches.

“... All right, yeah,” Albus said. “Thanks.” He wasn’t quite sure what to think. People don’t really go up to random strangers and give them their cookies. But clearly, someone just did.

“No problem! Well, I gotta head over to Durmstrang now,” the boy said, completely at ease. He turned around and walked out the door leading to the campus path.

Albus watched him go, a little stunned. He should’ve asked for his name.


End file.
